Beef Up My Bike
by Bakura's Reflection
Summary: Marik pulls a prank on Bakura, so naturally the Thief King has a plan for revenge... NATIONAL TELEVISION! Rated T for violence, language, suggestive content, sexual situations, and sometimes OOC anime randomness.
1. Prologue: The Prank

**Beef Up My Bike**

By: Bakura's Reflection (aka Kat)

Summary: After Marik decides to pull a prank on the Thief King, Bakura takes it personally and vows to get revenge on Marik through some assistance with a national television show called "Beef Up My Bike". (_Rated T for language, alcohol use, violence, and suggestive content.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, the envied knife-wrench, or anything already in circulation regarding evil means of torture. I also do not own extreme makeover home edition, trick out my truck, or any other reality shows.

Prologue: The Prank

Bakura was sitting on his couch in Ryou's apartment and drinking sake waiting for Ryou to return from school. He had already made sure to pile a stack of his own dirty socks in the room of his light to wash later and was now taking it easy. He reclined onto his back and folded his arms behind his head thinking about the possibility of getting some new world domination plots completed before Marik was to show up for their usual Friday night poker games with the Pharaoh. This week, they agreed that the game was to be held at the Game Shop to prevent any hikaris from barging in and complaining about the noise and loud cursing. Yugi was to be staying over at Tea's house for a while to go over some history notes and preparing for his test tomorrow.

As the Thief King was closing his eyes for a plot to unfold, the phone rang and he groaned and cursed while walking over to answer it. "Who dares to call the Thief King and prevent his evil plotting?!" Bakura shouted angrily into the small mouthpiece. His expression went from angry to normal as he heard Marik on the other line. "Oh, hey Marik… yeah I heard about the Pharaoh and his little wager for tonight… the new girl in Ryou's class? What about her? … She's a total psycho female version of me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! … a blind date? … Tonight? At the dock? … Bring the knife-wrench and what? Oh come on…" Bakura continued to listen to his psycho friend go on and on about this new girl in Ryou's class named Kasumi and how she was totally what Bakura was looking for in a one-night stand. Bakura smirked and agreed to go along with the little suggestion to meet her and check her out. Grabbing his millennium ring and the trusty knife-wrench he had created a while back for frenzies, Bakura hung up the phone and walked down to the docks outside Domino City.

Upon arrival, Marik was sitting on his motorcycle letting his spiky long hair blow in the cool evening breeze. He waved Bakura over to the side of a building and asked for the knife-wrench. Bakura raise an eyebrow and folded his arms in suspicion. "Why in Ra's name would I hand over _my_ invention to you?!"

Marik smirked and slapped Bakura on the back. "Hey BatHead, I thought that you would be interested in having another psycho to hang with… especially a chick to satisfy some of your interests… I just want to keep the knife-wrench from her grip while you two are alone for the next two hours…"

Bakura frowned slightly and considered the motion. Finding no better reason to refuse Marik's offer, he handed the blond Egyptian male his knife-wrench and walked in through the big steel door with Marik leading him down the hallway past a few rooms. As they were walking, Marik found the room he was looking for and opened the door. Inside was a small chair and the wall had some shackles on it. Bakura smirked and laughed maniacally at the thoughts of whipping this Kasumi girl until she bled and submitted to his will. Marik walked him inside and murmured about how this girl liked to have her psycho men chained to the wall for a good time. Bakura smirked and figured he would give it a try.

The two psychos worked on chaining Bakura to the wall and securing his movement for the best impression that could be given. Marik then locked the shackles and took Bakura's millennium ring from around the albino's neck and walked out the door locking it several times from the outside. His maniacal laughs could be heard the entire time it took for him to walk back to the entrance to the building.

Bakura grumbled and started muttering to himself about how this had better been worth his while. Suddenly, the door opened and a cloaked figure in red stepped through the door. Bakura looked up licking his lips hoping to be pleased with what he had been promised. As the cloak fell to the floor, so did Bakura's interest. There in the room with him stood the one girl at Domino High he had been longing to have maimed and burned alive… Tea Gardner. He looked up at the ceiling and shouted angrily to Ra about how Marik would pay for this trick.

Tea smiled and sat on the chair while getting out her notebook and clearing her voice. "Hey Bakura! It's so nice that Marik told me that you wanted to hear my collection of friendship speeches and how they spoke deeply to you. So, I decided to accept Marik's invitation to come down here and read them to you all over again… Starting with the ones I wrote when I was five years old and read all 1500 of them that I have completed to date!" She smiled happily as she put duct tape over Bakura's mouth and began reading the long, annoying, sugary speeches to him.

Two hours turned to eight and Tea finally finished her readings. She walked out of the door and shook Marik's hand while skipping back down to Domino City to get ready for a few hours of sleep before her test she had with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Bakura was banging his head against the wall and had managed to have half of his white hair now stained red with blood. Marik walked in laughing and unchained his very unhappy friend. Bakura stood back on his two feet and rubbed his wrists while glaring back into Marik's lavender eyes. "I swear, with Ra as my witness, that I will have my revenge on you for this act of cruel and unusual torture…" He stormed off back to Domino with his dark evil eyes shadowed by his white bangs as he kept repeating to himself. _Marik is going to pay… and he will regret the day he pulled one over on Bakura the Thief King! MWAH HAHA HA!_

(A/N)

Kat: Wow… Bakura's really upset…

Bakura: DAMN STRAIGHT! (-Takes knife-wrench and starts stabbing random people-)

Kat: OO;; o…kay… well, tune in soon for the next chapter in this fanfic! R&R! Reviews obligate me to publish faster and more frequently! BAKURA RULES! (-Anime fangirl pose-)

Bakura: no posing while I'M PLOTTING!! I WILL GET YOU MARIIIIIIIIIIIK!!


	2. Chapter 1: Curse You Karma!

**Beef Up My Bike**

By: Bakura's Reflection

BR: Thanks to all of the reviewers for the positive comments! If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to add them in your reviews. If I really like your reviews, you might get your name mentioned in the story randomly (so make sure to put in a character name if you wish to be considered)! -Looks over at Bakura sitting on a chair laughing maniacally- Um…

Bakura: -smirks- I have plotted my revenge, my dear… Marik shall _pay_… MWAH HAHA HA!!

BR: -blinks and backs away- O... kay then… you… you have fun with that. Can you at least do the disclaimer before going back to your gloating?

Bakura: -glares evilly and smirks- _Sure_ thing, my _Reflection_… -clears throat- _Bakura's Reflection_ does not own YuGiOh, reality shows, random weapons of torture used here, or anything other than her ideas and stories. –Grabs a sake and goes back to gloating and laughing evilly-

Bakura's Reflection: -sighs and sits down with a cup of white tea waiting for the end of the chapter comments-

Chapter 1: Curse You Karma!

All of that day, Bakura had been trying to find some plot of revenge against Marik for having been stuck listening to Tea for eight straight hours of hell on happy pills. He slammed his fists on the living room table with a loud yell. "Damn Marik to Hell!" Bakura shouted angrily. "Why can't I think of something more brilliant than that blond freak?! I AM THE KING OF THIEVES FOR RA'S SAKE!! UGH!!"

Ryou popped his head in the door and dropped his books on the couch beside Bakura and sighed heavily in exhaustion. "Bakura, what's bothering you now? I come home from an entirely full day of school and find everything as I had left it this morning before you got back. Are you sick or something?" The light raised a hand to Bakura's forehead to check his dark's temperature.

Bakura growled angrily and slapped Ryou's hand away. "I AM NOT ILL YOU TWIT! I HAPPEN TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF PLOTTING MARIK'S DEMISE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO FETCH SOMETHING FOR ME TO EAT!!"

Ryou rubbed his injured hand and nodded while heading into the kitchen to do as he was ordered and to avoid any more abuse from his yami. Upon walking into the room, he spotted a bloody butchers knife lying on the counter carelessly. _Funny sight for this house_; Ryou thought to himself picking it up and looking it over. _Normally Bakura's already had a body or two scattered throughout the kitchen and would have the knife lodged blade deep in flesh on the poor person's dismembered carcass. He must really be having a rough day. _Ryou sighed and walked over to the sink washing the knife off and putting it in its place beside the stove. He tried thinking about what he should make for Bakura to eat to make him less irritated. _Well, he hasn't had a rare meat platter in a while… I think I have about three different kinds in the fridge…_ Ryou nodded to himself and got to work.

Bakura continued cursing to himself while his thoughts regarding Marik's torture continued to grow more and more unappealing and less painful. He grabbed his sake bottle from the table and took another swig from it to ease his temper. Nothing more he could do at this point, so the albino propped his feet up on the table and grabbed the remote turning on the television to MTV to clear his mind. As the picture got clearer, the title of the show showed up in big bold letters spelling out Beef Up My Bike. Bakura raised an eyebrow and turned up the volume while listening to the star of the show start talking to the camera about the progress of their project.

"Alright people, it's day three and so far we have managed to turn Sam's motorbike from an old piece of metal into a new hot rod the size to rival this man's massive biceps. If you look over here, you can see our designers planning out the special features for our next step… MANIFICATION!!" The guy known as Sid announced in a big, muscular, and energy-filled voice.

Bakura smirked seeing all of the tools and welding supplies and thought about getting some for his next frenzy. Ryou came back in with the meat platter and held it out to Bakura timidly. "Here you go, Bakura. Here's your beef, pork, and lamb platter with all of the meat rare and only the best cuts available." Bakura snatched the platter and started eating the raw blood-red meat greedily while keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Ryou sat on the arm of the couch and started watching the show with his yami smiling as the show got more and more work done on the man's motorbike.

Soon, the hour had passed on the television and the guy called Sam returned to his house and found his bike covered with a sheet. Sam was getting anxious to see his dream bike revealed to him. "Alright, Sam my man," Sid said gripping the sheet. "Here is the bike of your dreams!" Yanking off the sheet, Sam ran over to his new flaming red and orange motorbike shouting "Dude…dude this ROCKS!!" Everyone was cheering as Sid announced that the flames were even painted on with environmentally friendly paint like he had wanted and the horn was able to play any sound he wanted to ward off traffic as a bonus. The screen then faded out and the credits started rolling across the screen. Bakura looked over at Ryou noticing that he seemed to be enjoying the show. "Hey, Ryou, how do they know what to use to get the person their dream bike?"

Ryou looked over at Bakura and smiled with a cheery voice. "Oh, it's a wonderful idea they have indeed. The network chooses the best application video and sends the crew out to help someone underprivileged get a better sample of life with a new custom-made motorbike. They have the crew learn from either the winner if he sent in the video or the family and friends who are doing it as a surprise for that person. Last week, they had this one girl send in a video for her boyfriend as a birthday present and…" Ryou continued to go on and on about the show's amazing charity themes as a smirk crossed Bakura's face accompanied by the signature evil laugh. Bakura had just remembered Marik had been boasting about his new motorbike he stole a while back and was not letting anyone touch it.

Three Days Later

Marik had been sleeping comfortably in his dark basement room curled up in his bed with his millennium rod in his right hand. Malik, Odion, and Ishizu were standing outside his doorway holding back soft bits of laughter as a few shadowed figures moved in around Marik's bed. Shadi had even showed up for the early morning surprise and had disabled Marik's security in the room to make sure nothing stopped the morning announcement from happening. The blinds were drawn back in a flash pouring bright sunlight in the room and Marik growled irritated while pulling his pillow over his head. A megaphone soon found the gap between the pillow and the bed where Marik's head was covered. The voice coming from the other end boomed into Marik's ears jolting him awake. "Gooooooooooood morning, Mr. Marik Ishtar! ... And all the other Ishtars that helps us get in here! Big props to the dude in the turban for getting rid of the flying knives... that could have hurt… a lot…Anyway, are you ready to have the crew start to Beef Up your bike?!" Sid shouted happily into the device.

The evil psycho Egyptian male growled darkly raising his millennium rod angrily and yelling to the strange urban man in his room. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU BASTARD!!" Sid took the millennium rod directly from Marik's hand and tossed it over to Shadi as he has requested previously for such an occasion. Marik blinked in surprise, now being disarmed, and got out of bed wearing only his black and tan silk boxers and his hair a mess as usual. He looked over Sid's shoulder at Ishizu and Odion laughing while Malik was talking to one of the camera men in a hushed tone. Marik growled once again and tried swinging a punch at Sid, but found himself pinned against the wall by one of the medical specialists from the crew and being injected with a small tranquilizer. He instantly felt a bit mellower and sat back on his bed as Sid and his camera man called for the film to get rolling again.

"Well, Marik let me fill you in on what it is we're doing here." Sid pulled out a video tape marked with purple tape and smiled. "Your friend named Bakura sent in a video tape application for our show called Beef Up My Bike and wanted to have us come by and surprise you with a motorbike makeover! He said that his _best friend_ deserved the best bike we could give him and so we came down to Domino City to ensure you got the bike of your dreams!" Marik smiled slightly thinking that Bakura must have forgotten about the prank and was trying to help his best friend out with a favor. He got up, slipped on his tan cargo pants and black tank top and black sneakers. Shadi escorted Marik to the garage with a small smirk on his face.

The whole group gathered in the garage and Malik and Marik were called over to the limozine with Sid. Sid then handed them a slip of paper and opened the limo doors for them and watched them slip in. As the limo doors locked, the crowd gathered around to see them off. Bakura and Ryou appeared beside the limo and Marik lowered the window.

"Yo, Bathead, what's with the early birthday surprise?" he asked his albino psycho friend.

Bakura laughed evilly as Ryou started walking over to talk to Sid to see if he could help with the show. He smirked wide and looked Marik straight in the eye. "Oh, you'll be surprised alright… but remember… I don't do _good_ or _nice_ surprises… this is REVENGE!! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS BIKE!!" He laughed maniacally as the limo sped up and headed off into the distance with Marik's head out the window yelling at Bakura in Egyptian angrily.

Over the next few hours, Bakura had been talking to Sid and the crew about what he had in mind for Marik's new _dream_ bike. Ryou noticed that the folder from which Bakura's ideas were coming from was marked Marik's Fears and Phobias which made him wonder why his yami would be so eager to use them. He tugged on Bakura's sleeve as the group walked over to the bike Marik had left behind.

"Bakura, where exactly did you send Marik and Malik on their three day vacation to make sure they don't interfere with our project?" Ryou asked softly. "Malik told me Marik's been having problems ever since St. Patrick's Day last March with anything Irish…"

The psycho albino looked down at his light and smirked evilly. "Oh… just a place where I know he'll be regretting his little prank on me… Ireland… land of the leprechauns and anything green…" He laughed evilly and went back to talking to the camera man about the new bike plans.

Ryou grabbed the folder on the table and looked under the parts marked Evil Plot. In the pages, he found a large section on some Ireland research. He quietly read over some of the notes Bakura had jotted down. "Marik hates the color green, is allergic to clovers (especially 4 leaved ones), has a bad fear of leprechauns, gets migraines from Irish music, and hates the Irish accents. This would be a perfect place for the three days of torture to be done. Note to self: book a hotel which theme in leprechaun service." Ryou's eyes got wider now realizing that Bakura was not going to be helping Marik like he had been told… this was revenge of the worse kind… merciless and cold… Ryou gulped and sighed closing the folder, sat it in the combination lock-safe compartment of the garage, and noticed that Marik's millennium rod was stored in there too. _Oh gosh_, Ryou thought to himself, _Poor Marik doesn't even have his millennium rod there to help calm his fear of the land of the limey… Now I really feel bad for him and my friend Malik._

Bakura grabbed a sledgehammer and turned the camera on him as he raised the hammer over Marik's spotless manly bike. "Alright, my friends, let's get started on carrying out my vision for my _dear_ friend, Marik Ishtar!" The tape started zooming in as Bakura began busting the bike into a million pieces and the crew began bringing in new materials to work with. Meanwhile, somewhere in a private jet heading west, Marik was being held down with many tranquilizers and a straight jacket to prevent Malik from being maimed on the way to Ireland. _That baka_, Marik thought angrily,_ he is going to ruin my bike! My precious bike! Damn him! IF HE EVEN SO MUCH AS TOUCHES MY BIKE I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!! _Malik sat in the seat across from his yami quietly reading a brochure on the nice hotel they would be staying at called Patty O' Riley's Pot O' Gold Hotel. He sighed and shook his head knowing that once again he would have to be staying alert to get the new hotel room more "Marik-proof". He took out his headphones and leaned back trying to ignore Marik's loud angry cursing and yelling about Bakura and his precious bike being maimed.

(A/N)

Bakura: REEEEEEEEVEEEEEEENGE!! (–Starts laughing maniacally hammering the bike to bits-)

BR: Well, the plan is starting to unfold for Bakura's revenge on Marik as expected. How will Marik's bike be altered? What awaits Malik and Marik in Ireland? Read and reply and tune in soon for the next installment in Beef Up My Bike! (–Anime fangirl pose-)

Bakura: DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP! (–Takes out blowtorch burning metal parts into charcoal and laughing maniacally-) TAKE THAT MARIK!! MWAH HAHA HA!!

BR: (-Sweatdrops and takes out a pair of earplugs to drown out maniacal laughs putting up Bakura Proof wall between self and the chaos-) R&R my fellow Bakura and Marik fans!


	3. Apology Chapter: Bakura's Complaints

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner guys, but college is a big time-filler… and one filler deserves another! So here is a filler chapter that my boyfriend, my brother, and I came up with to make up for the lack of chapters! My boyfriend's penname is Zirou… yeah… enjoy!

Zirou: Hey all! I'm somewhat new here. I'm actually Kat's boyfriend [hehe ^^;; ]... but however due to the wait for another "Beef Up My Bike" I decided to invade a bit and do something that I thought would be oh quite humorous. You see I had an idea for a spoof and asked Bakura [after his destruction of Marik's new bike] if he would like to give us an interview. So…How are you today Bakura?  
Bakura: I want to kill something, steal something, and cause utter chaos and carnage… you?  
Zirou: -sweatdrops- That sounds so fun. Any particular reason as to why?  
Bakura: Yes. You see I am completely and utterly upset with those morons at 4kids.  
Zirou: Well that is quite interesting, we also decided you, Mr. Bakura, should have an audience. Would you like to know who?  
Bakura: I-  
Zirou: Good! Let's bring them in! First up we have the Pharaoh, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristian, and Serenity.  
Tristan: "Gosh Serenity you're so pretty." –gets hit by Joey-  
Joey:"Stop trying to hit on muh sister you twerp!"  
Tristan: "I swear to drunk I'm not God"  
Zirou: -sweatdrops- Okie moving on…As you can see the gang is all here. And well I think it wou-  
Bakura: Who in Ra's name are these people? And why did you curse me with them?!? Zirou: -sweat drops- Will you just accept it and do the disclaimer already?  
Bakura: Fine! Zirou or Bakura's reflection, or any of the authors do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any borrowed ideas from other fanfics…yadda yadda yadda you guys know the drill. -_-  
Zirou: Wow someone's testy.  
Bakura: *Glares*  
Zirou: Okie! Onto the fanfic.

[Filler chapter: What Really Eggs You On?]

Zirou walked into a studio with an audience present. "Well come on down Bakura, you're our first contestant on "What really eggs you on?"!

The crowd boos as Bakura glares at them.

Bakura went down and took his seat. "What is it you want you pathetic mortal?"

Zirou looked at him. "Well this is something you signed up for and we accepted your applica-"

Bakura looked at him glaring "Fine! Whatever can we got on with it please? For Ra's sakes I'm wasting precious time in torturing Marik." He growled and snickered.

Zirou:" Sure! But first we need to know what really eggs you on!"

The crowd laughed at the host's comment as Bakura yelled at them to shut up.

"Fine then if you really want to know…" Bakura pulled out a list of complaints and cleared his throat as everyone sweat dropped.

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh and whispered in a small voice "For someone who was so useless in the series he sure does have a lot of complaints doesn't he?" The Pharaoh nodded in agreement. Bakura glared at them and went to grab his knife wrench but stopped as he saw a security guard pull out a rather large tazer gun, Bakura remembering the last incident dealing with such a device. He woke up with a very bad headache and a very sour stomach. Bakura then opened his list up.

"The first thing on my list.." he said clearing his throat. "Is the fact that those idiots at 4kids had dubbed me too badly that I wasn't even an effective character!"

The audience laughed again as a young girl looked up. "Who is this guy again?" Joey looked at his sister and laughed. "Oh sis you know who dat is. Com' on dun tell me you have no idea!" Serenity looked at him tilting her head in confusion. "What?" Bakura glared at the girl and throw something at her head as she ducked and as a lucky shot it hit the Pharaoh in his head knocking him out cold. Yugi then rushed to his alter ego's self. "Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Are you ok?! Please answer!" Yugi cried.

"Okay well then moving on!" Zirou said. "Please Bakura enlighten us with your complaints now. Tell us what really eggs you on!" Bakura smirked. "Why I'd be happy to!"

Bakura cleared his throat again and began to rant. "First off like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, one of my biggest complaints is those idiots for making me an ineffective character." –SPOILER WARNING BE PREPARED FOR LONG TEDIOUS RANT!-

"Well it all started when our oh so loving creator decided to sign a contract with WB and 4kids to produce an Americanized Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime which was quickly changed to a Saturday morning cartoon. You see in the NORMAL series I am quite an important person…back to my rant! In this new edition I was told that I would have a big part and that I would be the main star, for Ra sakes I'm the bloody King of Thieves! I should have my part. But when I found out I was deeply disappointed. You see, those morons backstabbed me and made me a completely ineffective character who came off as useless! Those bloody yanks and their idiocy! I will have my revenge!"

"Whoa! Easy boy! Down there Bakura… please continue and please no threats." Zirou stated.

Bakura glared at Zirou but then saw the guard with the tazer gun and growled. "Fine. As you wish. Now where was I? Oh yes. So they decided to screw me over and make me the comic relief character who would gain little or no air time. They also decided on making me as such to please the audience for their so called Dubbed TV show that would air in the morning on Kids WB. Well of course I had to have some fun with them, so I spent most of my time playing well thought out pranks, as you know Marik is on his way to Ireland now just to prove to you all how devious I can be."

The audience rolled their eyes as Bakura laughed manically. "Please you know nothing of being devious you ignorant moronic bat head." Kaiba smirked and laughed at him. Bakura growled "What is it you are saying rich boy? Do you want me to stick that duel disk up your-"

"Okay! Moving on! Complaint number two now please Mr. Bakura?"

Bakura snickered. "I would be happy to. My second complaint is how in the world that damned pharaoh saw more air time with me, with his pipsqueak smurf of an alter ego gained more air time than I did! Why is _that _more important than _me_?! I mean look at it, he has no meat on his bones and is barely worth a meal." Little Yugi looked up with big chibi eyes trying to tend to his fallen alter ego and began tearing and running out crying. "See?! That is my precise point look at how much of a wimp he is!" Bakura growled in irritation. "And what of rich boy?! He's in no way more important than me! I mean come on let's get real he doesn't even believe in his ancient past for Ra's sake!" Bakura smirked as Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Look if you can one day be richer than me, that is when you will address me you stupid bat head. You hear me? You might call yourself the king of thieves but you have far less fortune than I. So screw the rules I have money, unlike you Bakura." Bakura growled and took out his knife wrench throwing it at Kaiba's head, Kaiba ducked and it hit the pharaoh who had just come to, right in his head, knocking him out. As this happened Bakura was then tazer gunned in his back and he fell on his knees growling. "What the bloody hell is wrong with yo-GAHHHH!!!!!!!!" He was tazered again.

"Alright folks, we'll be back shortly after this intermission. Stay tuned for more of 'What really eggs you on?' "

Bakura screamed cursing here and there. "HEY IM NOT DONE Y-GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

A/N: I'm currently working on the next chapter and it should be submitted before July comes around. Keep bugging me and it will be up sooner! Bakura rules! –waves and jumps out window-


	4. Ch 2: Stalker Sam Reluctant Recruits

**Beef Up My Bike**

By: Bakura's Reflection

BR: Well, since we last got some feedback, the two darks were getting to their interesting turn-of-events.

Bakura: Hell yeah! Marik's going to regret sending that friendship-preaching heifer after me after promising me a female psycho date! Damn him to Hell!!!

BR: -sweatdrop- We get the point, your greatness… now please say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story.

Bakura: -sighs and nods- Bakura's Reflection does not own rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, the manga's characters, weapons of mass destruction, Ireland, or anything Irish in origin mentioned in this story. –Grabs flamethrower and goes back into frenzy laughing maniacally-

BR: Now that the disclaimer is over with… on with the show!

---

---

---

Chapter 2: Stalker Sam and Reluctant Recruits

---

---

---

Marik had been just finishing his target practice with the complimentary peanuts on the plane when Malik stood up and announced they had landed. He growled at his light for ruining his last bit of fun while he was trying to plot a way back home to save his bike. Malik sighed and put the duct tape back over his yami's mouth and removed the peanuts from his hands. "You realize that you're not going to get home by spitting peanuts into the eyes of the flight attendants, right?" Malik muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Marik growled under the duct tape and fought is restraints in an attempt to escape and teach his hikari a lesson. Suddenly a slender young man with blonde hair and green eyes stepped into the plane and smiled at the two Egyptian males. He was dressed in a dark emerald-green dress-shirt and dark black slacks accessorized by a bowler hat and shiny dress shoes with green tips. His movements and facial traits portrayed him as a young inexperienced worker no more than 25 years in age. He bowed slightly to Malik while tipping his hat and spoke in a bold tenor voice.

"Welcome to Ireland, land of the limey and leprechauns aplenty. I am the country's proud tour-guide-of-the-month award recipient and will be making sure you are taken to your scheduled spots as punctually as possible here on your vacation courtesy of the Beef Up My Bike staff and crew."

Marik raised an eyebrow and thought to himself while eyeing the new visitor over from his hat to his shoes. _It's strange that this country would have a royal nerd escorting the king of the shadows and his hikari around. Surely this must be a joke. Not even this fool is worthy enough to kiss the ground I walk on, let alone bask in my presence!_ Then Marik remembered some words that the man had mentioned. _Leprechauns… Ireland… limey… OH RA I'M BACK IN THE LAND OF THE LOONS, AND NOT THE EVIL PSYCHO ONES!!!_

Malik looked over at Marik whom was a bit antsy in his seat and was cursing up and down a storm in the mind-link they shared. He sighed and shook his head while directing his attention back to their designated chauffeur. "So… what are we to call you then?"

The blonde man smiled wide and pointed to his name tag and laughed heartily. "Laddies and lassies around here call me Samuel. Sam for short." He smirked slightly and walked closer to them and knelt down to Marik's eye-level. He looked at the dark male and a glint formed in his eye while he poked Marik's nose once and winked with a whisper. "Not all the lads whom I have escorted have been so handsome as you and your friend here though… we three shall have to do lunch sometime when you two are more comfortable here in my country." As Sam rose to his feet, he ruffled Malik's hair and looked down at Marik who's expression seemed to be locked somewhere between discomfort and malice. Malik smiled up at Sam and nodded as he stepped off the plane waving his hand for them to follow him.

Malik unchained Marik from his chair, but made sure to cuff his yami to himself with a pair of handcuffs to ensure _some_ control. Marik glared at his light and slapped him across the face nearly breaking his nose. "How dare you chain me to your weak pathetic body? Free me at once, or I shall free myself in a more graphic way!"

Malik shook his head and Marik reached for his millennium rod, only to have his hand rest on his plain empty belt loop. He gasped and looked down remembering Shadi had taken the millennium rod from him earlier that day. He then quickly began searching his pockets for some weapon to slice or break his hikari's arm to free him, only to find all of his weapons were gone. He growled angrily and cursed to the ceiling of the plane in ancient Egyptian. Malik sighed and pulled gently on Marik's arm leading him outside the plane and down to the limo where they both sat down in the backseat behind Sam.

"First stop, Patty O' Riley's Pot O' Gold Grand Hotel." Sam called over to Malik and Marik from the front of the limo. "From there, you two will be escorted to your rooms and looked after by the staff. If you two need me, I will have my pager on my person at all times for your transportation and personal direction." He passed the card over his shoulder to Malik whom took it and quickly shoved it in Marik's hand after getting a glimpse of it. Marik sweatdropped and looked at the card with the chauffeur's name and number on it. Noticing the card had a rainbow on the back of it, he murmured to his light, "Be alert, you pansy. I think this guy's a bit too _friendly_ if you catch my drift… Unless you want something of his up your ass, I suggest paying more attention to how you act and not being your little uke-like self."

Malik glared at his yami and kicked his shin making sure he hit the nerve whispering back in a harsh tone. "I get it. You think he's gay. Well guess what, I'm going to set you up on a gay-date with him if you're not going to be a bit nicer to me on this trip!"

Marik blinked a few times and glared at him. Smirking, Marik looked up to make sure Sam wasn't looking in the mirror and pushed Malik's head into his lap harshly and gasped loudly in a mocked-shocked manner. "MALIK, I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT YOUR GAY FETISHES PLAYED OUT WITH ME!!!" Sam slammed on the breaks as they arrived at the hotel and turned to look at a pissed off Marik and a bright red Malik whose face was now covered with his hands.

Sam thought to himself while taking in the scene. _…No… way… I'VE FOUND A GAY EGYPTIAN DUDE!!!... and he's not half bad looking either… a bit young for my taste, but… he's blonde and slim… heeeeeeeey… I do wonder though... they were sent here together… and I do like the looks of his older accomplice… maybe… one for each arm…yaaaaaaaaaaay!!! _He tried to hide his excitement and was glad he was in the front seat to do so...for obvious physical reasons. He observed Marik brushing off his pants from where the other male has been seconds ago and then turned his attention back to Malik. Little did Sam know what was being said between them in their mind-link.

_You just made him check me out, you baka!_ Malik squeaked to Marik in their mind-link.

Marik just smirked and winked at Malik while replying to him in a sarcastic tone knowing he was making the situation worse. _You know you can't stay in the closet forever, my hikari. Your shirts all avoid covering your mid-drift, so I know something's up with you acting like a pansy._

Malik saw the look they were getting from Sam and his eyes got a bit bigger while whispering in the softest tone he could to Marik. "Look, you're obviously the one he found more attractive and I think it would be a great idea if you made it a point to state that we are not here _together_-together… I mean look how he's looking at us! We're cuffed together-" Malik quickly unlocked the handcuffs and both of the men rubbed their wrists. "Marik, you really need to stop making me look bad."

Marik rolled his eyes while stepping out of the limo and found Sam was magically right beside him and was looking at him nearly nose to nose. Marik blinked and narrowed his eyes while grabbing Malik by the hair and pulling him beside him. "Fine... We're here. Now leave me alone!" He then shoved Malik into Sam's chest. "My younger friend will gather any other information you have for me," Marik growled walking away towards the doors of the hotel to analyze the value of the gold doorknobs.

Malik whined with a sweat-drop and looked up at Sam who was nearly one head taller then himself. Sam had grabbed Malik's hands gently when he had the smaller Egyptian shoved into him to lessen the impact. Malik gulped and pulled his hands free hearing Sam begin to ask about how he was. "Well… uh… we have your card and I guess… we'll call you if we need you to drive us somewhere BYE!!!" Malik felt the back of his shirt grabbed by the blond chauffeur and he stopped before he fell over backwards. Turning, Malik found Sam bending down to tie his sneakers. The younger Egyptian blinked confusedly as Sam then rose to his feet and made a small smile while patting him on the head. "I didn't want you to trip there, Mr. Ishtar. Go on and enjoy the hotel. I'll be escorting you and Marik around the city tomorrow." Sam bowed to Malik and got in his cab with a wink, taking off into the street and around the corner out of sight.

_Ok… let's see here… I'm half-way around the world, I have to baby-sit a psychotic homicidal kleptomaniac… and now I'm being stalked by an Irish man… a GAY Irish man… who's job is to follow me around every time I leave this stupid hotel… wait... _Malik thought to himself, _the hotel… as long as I'm in the hotel… I'd be… SAFE!!! _He then looked over his shoulder at Marik who was now being carried into the hotel by a herd of little green men who had a trail of rainbows following them. _Uh… oh man… WHY MUST EVERY TIME I AM AROUND HIM I HAVE TO DEAL WITH STRANGE MAGICAL THINGS?!? _He sighed and ran towards the crowd of little men. "MARIK WAIT UP!!! I HAVE THE CAMERA… PEOPLE WILL BELIEVE ME ABOUT THE EVIL MIDGITS NOW!!!"

--- --- ---

[Meanwhile… back in Domino City]

Bakura was busy with the designers on the show, Beef Up My Bike, and was making sure things were going according to his plans. Ryou was running around the set trying to make someone rethink what Bakura was telling them to do. The poor albino was getting no where with telling people that Bakura was an evil spirit out to make Marik's life miserable. Ryou sighed, "Why won't anyone believe me? I mean he's wrecking Marik's bike into a million pieces and then making sure there is nothing left! If Atem was here, he'd make Bakura stop… where is he?"

As if on cue, who should walk in, but the two people Bakura despised more than anyone, Atem and Yugi. They had their hair tucked under construction caps with the show's logo and wearing tee shirts the host had instructed them to wear. Ryou walked in their direction and began hearing them talking in hushed voices. "Yami, why are we coming here to _help_ Bakura? He's your enemy." Atem looked over at his light with a half smile and a shadowed smirk. "Because, my hikari, Marik happened to be the one who dyed my hair pink in the shower according to Malik and Ryou. Not only that, but he made it dye with SUPER curling formula. I was stuck with an afro for a week!!!!! That's where I draw the line. NO ONE messes with the hair… unless it's you because I can always trust you." The two smiled at each other and then noticed Ryou coming over to talk to them.

"Please tell me you are here to explain in a logical fashion that Bakura is a millennia old spirit out to destroy humanity!" Ryou pleaded.

"…and how in Ra's name could anyone make that sound logical?" said the pharaoh. He raised a hand in the air as if he was in a Shakespeare play. "I'm an ancient spirit with immeasurable power, not a miracle worker. Anyway, I feel that this scheme of Bakura's is something that I can get into and-"

That was it. Ryou could not handle the all-righteous pharaoh siding with Bakura on anything. So after a mental breakdown of two seconds, he fell to the ground in a faint of girly screams lying motionless, except for a few twitches here and there, and soundless on the floor. Yugi walked over and poked Ryou's forehead to see if he would respond. Atem shook his head and called the team medic over. The medic then picked up Ryou and carried him out into the medical trailer for examination.

Atem and Yugi then walked over to Bakura and took a seat at the table with him. Bakura raised an eyebrow and folded his hands while looking across at his two new guests. "And what brings the great pharaoh to my humble planning room?" The albino smirked seeing Atem shake his head. "Come now, Pharaoh. You must have come here for a reason…"

Yugi looked at Atem who was a bit unhappy with the situation. "Sid, the host of the show, said we had to talk to you in order to help out with the show since we also know Marik. So… what would you like us to help you with?" Bakura smirked wider seeing that Sid had put him as the head of the list for deciding who could help and who could not. _Having the Pharaoh working under me and following my every order would be pretty cool…_ _he would have no choice but to listen to me… THANK YOU RA!!!_ "Uh… Bakura? You're… you're starting to drool…" Yugi whispered.

Bakura jerked up a bit and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Since I _am_ the King of Thieves, I could use some _accomplices_ in my amazing revenge against Marik. I could use some errand boys to run my messages to other members of the staff… I think little Yugi here would be perfect for that…" He smirked his signature evil smirk and poked Yugi on the forehead, shoving an empty coffee mug in his small hands. "I am all out of coffee… go get me some more… make sure it's black!" He watched Yugi wander off nodding to him and heading for the other end of the set to find the coffee machine.

Atem sighed and walked over to Bakura and stood only a matter of inches from him. Looking up at the albino, he narrowed his eyes. "I hope you know that I have my own reasons for being here, and they have nothing to do with _serving_ you and your needs. I am here to get back at Marik for ruining something of mine-"

"So wait a minute, Pharaoh." Bakura interrupted. "You are here to get revenge against my ex-partner in crime just like I am… that's interesting…" Bakura put and arm around Atem's shoulder and sighed. "I hate to say this… but perhaps working together to ruin Marik's new bike wouldn't really kill either of us… and no one speaks of this afterwards… agreed?"

Atem rolled his eyes and nodded shaking Bakura's hand, then both of course rubbing their hands on their jeans frantically after they were done shaking hands. Bakura took out his designs for Marik's "dream bike" Atem nodded and then took out a pen making a small change on the chart that made Bakura's smirk grow a bit larger. The two began talking back and forth about plans for the bike and then Sid came by with someone new in the group behind him. "Hello, Bakura and King of Games" Sid smiled as Bakura growled slightly for feeling underestimated _again_. "I have found a fresh young face to serve as my co-host for this episode of BEEF UP MY BIKE! A friend of yours!" Sid stepped aside to reveal a young school girl with short brown hair and bright brown eyes in a pink and blue uniform.

"Damn it all! Why did you bring in Tea Gardner, you incompetent bastard?!?" Bakura shouted to the heavens. Atem sighed and patted Bakura on the back once while rising up and walking over telling Sid that Bakura was not thrilled about the new change, but he would make sure nothing too bad happened between them. Sid nodded and pushed Tea side-by-side with Atem while handing Atem a checklist of instructions that he would have to be sure to stick to in order to work with them on the show. He sweat-dropped and began signing the checklist and walking off to the men's restroom while Tea walked behind him talking non-stop about how wonderful it was that her father knew a guy who knew a guy who was the cousin of a guy who was the mailman of a guy who delivered donuts to Sid last season on the show and he told her about the chance to be on the show. Atem sighed and closed the door to the men's room behind him and Tea made her way to go see Bakura.

Bakura saw her coming and took out his trusty knife-wrench. Seeing her look down to pick up a nickel, he walked over and whacked her over the head with his weapon. Watching her fall over unconscious, Bakura smirked tossing the knife-wrench back and forth in his hands. "She'll be the new co-host over my dead rotting corpse!" He then grabbed a rope, tied her feet to it, put her in a bag, tied it with the rope, and tossed her in the back of a truck headed off to get the bike parts they needed… from Italy. He smiled an evil smile and walked back to his table and began plotting more of Marik's downfall. Ryou came over and took a seat beside him holding a bag of ice to his forehead. "Anything new I should be concerned with, Bakura?" The evil albino smirked and shook his head. "Everything is going according to plan… and I have two new minions working for me." He propped his feet up on the table leaning back in the chair now closing his eyes and relaxing for a bit. Ryou sighed and took his cell phone to call Malik.

…TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

---

---

---

BR: Well, some new developments have been made and new characters have come into play! How wonderful!

Bakura: Yeah yeah it's great. But know what's _really_ great?

BR: -sweat drops- Atem and Yugi are working _for_ you?

Bakura: YES!!! –Laughs maniacally and lightning flashes in the background-

BR: Oh Bakura… anyways, read and respond my viewers! Bakura rules!

Bakura: -Goes off to order Yugi around without Atem to ruin his fun- WHERE'S MY COFFEE MIDGIT- STARHEAD?!?!?

Yugi: -hands Bakura the coffee- Here you go…

Bakura: -takes a look at it and throws it onto Yugi's face- NOT BLACK ENOUGH!!!

Yugi: -screams running away-

BR: -sweat drops- Bakura?

Bakura: What?

BR: That WAS pure black Amazonian coffee with nothing in it besides coffee…

Bakura: I know… but it's fun throwing coffee into people's faces!

BR: -sighs shaking head- Someone please review and tell him something better to do with his time. Until next time, remember… never give Bakura coffee.


	5. Ch 3 Part 1: Dream Designers

Beef Up My Bike

-----

-----

-----

BR: Things have certainly gotten more interesting for our psychos in this past chapter.

Bakura: Got that right! -laughs maniacally- The pharaoh and his midget are working for me!

BR: Yes, yes we all know about your new ego boost Bakura. Now please do my disclaimer so we can see what happens next.

Bakura: Alright. –sighs and speaks flatly to readers- Bakura's Reflection does not own leprechauns, hotels, gay stalkers, alcohol, or anything other than her story and the non-original characters associated with Yu-Gi-Oh from manga / anime / television show.

BR: Okay well now let's check up on what Marik and Bakura are up to!

-----

-----

-----

Chapter 3 Part 1: Dream Designers

-----

-----

-----

Ryou had dialed Malik's cell phone number and was waiting while walking off into the nearest empty room. Suddenly Malik answered the phone and the background was filled with shouts of little Irish men and a very freaked out and angry Marik. "Ryou, thank Ra it's you!" Malik exclaimed.

"Hey, Malik. You won't believe what Bakura is trying to pull over here! He's taking Marik's bike and crushing it to bits and turning the pieces to ash while getting ready to make a new bike that won't please Marik in the least! He's even got the Pharaoh and Yugi brainwashed into helping him do it!" Ryou felt sick even thinking how his yami might have accomplished such a deed.

"That explains the strange look Yugi gave me when I asked him what he was doing this weekend. Well, it's not any better over here, Ryou. Marik has been captured by the leprechaun staff of Patty O' Riley's Pot of Gold Grand Hotel and we are both assigned a gay stalker limo driver named Sam. He winked and tied my shoes for me, man! He even held my hands tightly when Marik pushed me into him and I swear he was rubbing my knuckles!" Malik shivered and rubbed his hands frantically on his pants while holding the phone on his shoulder.

Ryou nodded while feeling sorry for his friend. "Yeah, I can imagine your pain, mate. I know you even helping carry me in Domino City's tournament back in the day was awkward for you." Ryou then heard Marik's shouting in the background about 'evil midget green freaks' and sighed. "I think you're being paged."

Malik sighed and sweat-dropped. "I guess so. Hang in there, man!" Malik then hung up on Ryou as Ryou then heard Bakura's yells relating to Sid in the meeting tent. He pocketed his phone and dashed over to the tent to see what the problem was. Maybe his yami was finally willing to admit defeat to the Pharaoh! Upon entering the tent, he discovered Bakura standing on a table shouting at Sid who was reclining back in a chair looking up at him irritated.

"Look, mortal, I am Bakura the King of Thieves from Egypt and the feared summoner of Zorc! I reap souls for the grim reaper in my boredom and take pleasure in the grand art of torture! I demand you give me what I want!" Bakura shouted into Sid's face, his white hair standing a bit stiffer in the front than usual.

Sid folded his hands and glared back up into Bakura's raged face. "Bakura, dude, I'm sorry but we 'manify' things for macho-like men like what we had perceived your friend Marik to be. I don't want this show's reviews flushed down the porcelain god by an episode of making such a wimpy child's device!" He then threw the design books at Atem who was standing next to Ryou next to one of the camera men and Ryou. "A green bike with four-leaved clovers that blows bubbles and has a pink horn that beeps the care bear theme song is not manly at all!"

Ryou nudged Atem while pointing to the two egomaniac men. "What did I miss?" Atem sighed and shook his head while holding up the drawing plans for Marik's bike. "Sid found out about the unmanly vehicle we were planning to make and threatened to leave Bakura's vision in the dust… wait a minute… go to the safe in the garage and get Marik's millennium rod for me."

Seeing Ryou hesitate, Atem narrowed his eyes believing Ryou may prevent him from getting his revenge on Marik as planned; he got a hold of Ryou's wrist and dragged him to the safe himself. Atem got the rod and thought of something he might consider for later activities. Ryou began to try to convince the pharaoh of a better solution, but Atem beat him to the punch. He empowered the rod and took control of Ryou. Atem smirked and walked out with Ryou following behind him in a slow amble.

Bakura and Sid both were still shouting when Ryou and Atem walked in with about six late teenage girls wearing biker gear and three younger looking teenage girls in school uniform-looking attire. Sid sat back in his chair while Bakura tilted his head. "Gentlemen," Atem said, "Allow me to present your female recruits who volunteered to help get revenge on Marik Ishtar through mental and emotional welfare!" The girls all went through and shook hands with Sid and bowed to Bakura. "As you can see, they all have talents to offer to our cause. Three of these girls are the team leaders. I'll allow them to introduce themselves. First, here's the crew designer!"

A short blond girl with bright blue eyes and oval glasses wearing a school uniform walked up to the front. She smiled a half cute and half creepy smile as she spoke. "Hello, I'm the recent graduate of the vocational art school in Tokyo and the head of the design staff. You can call me Suzie!" She held out a peace sign while smiling wide and throwing her plan sheets into Sid's lap.

Next a slightly taller young woman walked up also wearing a school uniform approached Sid and Bakura. Had Ryou not been in a trance, he would have warned Bakura of the pink-eyed silver-pigtailed female. "Kasumi Kyoko Miyagi is happy to be the spokesperson of the Dream Designers! I'm the happy sugary one of the bunch who handles our gigs and such… AND I go to school with Ryou! HIIIIIIII RYOU!!!" She spastically waved at Ryou who merely managed to sweatdrop under the trance. Kasumi then looked at Bakura and blinked putting a hand to her chin. "You look a lot like Ryou… but you're _not_ Ryou… Are you an older brother?" Bakura got a small pulse in his temple and raised a hand forward to strangle the albino girl, but in a quick flash, a taller girl only an inch shorter than Bakura hit Kasumi on the head and pointed for her to sit down. Bakura blinked in astonishment as he took in the new woman standing before him.

She had long wavy crimson hair falling to her hips, demonic red eyes, and skin looking like she had barely ever been in the sun. She was tallest of the biker chick group and her leather jacket and pants were skin tight. She wore heeled boots and a chain belt loosely around her hips that glistened against the lights of the room. Her silver hooped earrings brought notice to her red lipstick and black choker baring a red rose. When she had sent Kasumi's attention to sit down, the girl and Suzie both sat down beside the bikers. The woman spoke in a dark and sexy voice for someone in their early twenties. "Pardon my lackeys, gentlemen. I'm the hands-on leader of my girls. Jezebel Pandora Dering is my legal title, but many have dubbed me," The woman lowered her eyes and hissed in Bakura's direction, "'Nyx, the Rose Vampiress'… and the history of the name is confidential."

Her speech made nearly the entire room shiver in fear, except for the ancient spirits whom knew she didn't posses a millennium item and was therefore not a threat to them. Nyx smirked and grabbed a whip from her side cracking it above her head. "Ladies, show respect to the summoner of our services, the other King Of Games!" The ladies followed her command and followed her notion as she half-bowed to Atem.

Atem grinned and looked straight at Sid. "If you'll do the show as Bakura and myself envision, you will get sex-appeal to help with your ratings and reviews. The biker divas will be under Bakura's order and I'll assume command of the more spirited ladies-"

"I'M MIKA!" The third school uniformed girl chirped up out of nowhere. "I AM SUZIE'S INTERN … … … I MADE MUFFINS!!!" She pulled out two large bags of muffins from her backpack and tossed them to Sid. She received a thumbs-up from Suzie and a sweatdrop from the rest.

"Fine, King Of Games-"

"Just call me Atem if you can't stop calling me by that title!" Atem shouted in irritation.

"Fine, _Atem_. It has a nice ring to it… Anyways, I'll do the show if I get to design a manly bike on the side." Side replied flatly.

"Use it as a set-up for Marik?" Yugi piped up as he brought Bakura another cup of coffee.

"YES!" Bakura beamed. "He'll get so psyched up and then his dreams will fall to pieces! Brilliant idea little midget!" Bakura slapped Yugi on the back and quickly wiped his hand on his jeans for touching the goody two shoes.

Yugi sweatdropped and handed Bakura the cup of black coffee seeing how his yami was in control of the situation. Bakura took the mug but it was swiped from his hands before he could react. "I needed a pick-me-up. Thanks kid." Nyx took a sip of the coffee smirking at Bakura's expression.

"How Dare You STEAL From The Thief King?!?" growled Bakura as he swiped back the mug. Seeing that she had managed to drink the entire coffee so fast, he blinked in surprise. He never had himself a female worthy to compete with. "Sneaky little snake, aren't you…"

The two began glaring while Sid walked off with Suzie, Kasumi, and Mika into the garage to make up a contract for their cooperation. Atem smirked and pulled the five biker assistant girls to the side. "Feel like causing some havoc for Bakura while ruining your original target named Marik?" The girls smirked and began walking off with Atem speaking of what was to come and Atem finally released Ryou from his control.

Ryou took the opportunity to slide the rod from Atem's hand and replace it with a fake one he had from Halloween. He looked back at Nyx and Bakura engaging in a glaring contest and both about two inches apart at the nose. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to think his best actions through. Taking the rod carefully and holding it close, he walked around the corner to the bathroom and locked the door. He sat down on the closed toilet and tried to think of a way to save himself from becoming a victim of Atem's plots. He closed his eyes and reclined back in thought. From the shadow of the shadows under the sink set a pair of big pink eyes with a soft giggle of a child ready to play.

Bakura and Nyx had decided to sit at a table there and settle the mental challenge in a game of chess. This would prove superiority to who was the victor as well as the loser. Out of nowhere a very confused Tea walked in and poked Bakura's shoulder. "Bakura, who sent me to Italy? I don't know why Sid would send me there… move your knight to D4 and-"

Bakura growled and plunged a dagger from his pocket into her stomach. Tea screamed and went to Sid's trailer leaving a trail of blood behind her. "So," Bakura murmured while moving his bishop to another square to take Nyx's pawn, "Ever hear of a knife-wrench?"

-------------------

-------------------

-------------------

(A/N)

Sorry for having to delay you all for the year, but these chapters are being written in my notebook during my time at college and I can only publish them on my computer when I am home for vacations and such. Part 2 as well as chapter 4 part 1 are already written and just need to be typed up. And to Mika, I hope you liked your appearance, cause you'll be in here later on too! Also to Suzie's creation, my two inspirations should be very happy with the result! Until next time, Read and Review and remember… Bakura Rules!


End file.
